


После секса

by Akitosan



Series: Мориарти/Ницше [1]
Category: Friedrich Nietzsche - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Crack, Humor, M/M, Postmodernism, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что происходит после. Упоротый постмодернизм. По заявке Клевер: я давно мечтаю о викторианском слэше Ницше/Мориарти.<br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015.<br/>Беты: wakeupinlondon, Jane K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После секса

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из Ницше.

После секса Ницше закурил сигару и сказал: 

— Мы охладеваем к тому, что познали, как только делимся этим с другими.

— И с кем вы намерены поделиться? — спросил Мориарти. Ницше положил сигару тлеть в пепельнице. Вопрос был интересен тем, что ответа на него не существовало.

— Ну… как с кем, все вам расскажи, профессор.

Мориарти взял нож и, немного поиграв с ним (Ницше узрел в этом жесте намек на продолжение секса и замер в ожидании), приставил острый край лезвия к горлу Ницше.

— Знаете, профессор, единственный вид наказания в моей организации — смерть. Вы хотите со мной играть и думаете, что я позволю вам спокойно жить?

Ницше не дрогнул и изрек: 

— Смерть достаточно близка, чтобы можно было не страшиться жизни.

— Доколе вы будете цитировать сами себя? — осведомился Мориарти.

— Доколе вы будете угрожать смертью тому, кто ее не страшится? Сомневаюсь, что вы меня убьете, ведь тогда вы не узнаете, с кем именно я хотел вас разделить.

— У меня есть как минимум четыре идеи. Так с кем же? Рихардом Вагнером? Шерлоком Холмсом? Майкрофтом Холмсом? Зигмундом Фрейдом? Так будьте покойны, дорогой сэр, я такого не допущу!

— Так докажите мне это! Где ваши доказательства?

Мориарти побелел и опустил нож, затем немедленно сел за стол и начал чертить графики функций, чтобы вычислить точно.

Ницше смотрел ему через плечо и все спрашивал:

— А это что вы начертили? А это что? А это? О, я знаю, это же из древнегреческого алфавита.

— Верно, из древнегреческого. А это биномиальные коэффициенты из n по k, — терпеливо пояснял Мориарти. Потом он начал говорить на непонятном языке, но для Ницше это была самая красивая музыка. И как он был разочарован, когда она стихла.

— Говорите, говорите еще! — взмолился Ницше.

— Я закончил вычисления, вот вам доказательства, — отрезал Мориарти. — Итак, Майкрофт Холмс под вопросом, остальных джентльменов данные расчеты подтвердили. Так кто из них?

Ницше начал хохотать. Он силился что-то произнести, но издавал только булькающие звуки.

— О, оставьте ваши неуклюжие попытки уйти от ответа, — покачал головой Мориарти. У него был остеохондроз шейного отдела из-за сидячей работы в колледже, постоянных стрессов из-за организации преступлений во всем мире, наследственной предрасположенности и необходимости истинного англичанина и джентльмена держать лицо. — Вы меня просто убиваете своим смехом!

— Все, что вас не убьет, сделает вас сильнее, — рыдая от смеха, проговорил Ницше. — Пожалуйста, оставьте это доказательство мне, я буду перечитывать его холодными ночами! Вы так красиво выводите цифры и буквы, а красота — это обещание счастья.

Мориарти швырнул бумагу ему в лицо, чуть не повредив прекрасные профессорские усы, а Ницше продолжал хохотать, пока совсем не обессилел.

Потом, когда Мориарти немного успокоился, они снова занялись сексом.

***

После секса Ницше пригласил Мориарти на бал, а Мориарти сказал:

— Спасибо, я не танцую. 

— Не верь богам, которые не танцуют, — пробормотал Ницше себе под нос.

—Что-что? — переспросил Мориарти.

— Мне больше некого пригласить, Вагнер меня игнорирует.

— Да любой сочтет за честь пойти с вами на бал! Обратите внимание на стада влюбленных в вас студентов.

— В стадах нет ничего привлекательного, даже если они бегут вслед за тобой, — огорченно прошептал Ницше. У него сильно болела голова.

***

После секса Мориарти ушел в душ, а Ницше внезапно вспомнил, как хотел написать трактат по классической филологии «Движение мыслей», книга уже была набрана в типографии, и вдруг в Лондоне вышло «Движение астероидов». Ницше тогда разбрасывал гранки трактата в бессилии, посчитав такое название плагиатом.

— Как думаете, стоит ли мне продать опиумные плантации в Вест-Индии? — спросил Мориарти, заходя в спальню свежим, чистым, в бархатном черном халате и с коробкой прекрасных гавайских сигар. — О, у вас так зажглись глаза, когда я заговорил об опиуме, но как знать, подарю я вам немного или нет.

— Я думаю о том, что тот, кто имеет «зачем» жить, сможет вынести любое «как», — ответил Ницше. И тоже пошел в душ.

 

***

1863 год

После третьего секса Мориарти решил спросить у этого приятного молодого человека, как его зовут. Мориарти мог бы спросить сразу, но как джентльмен предоставил две попытки другому джентльмену.

— Меня зовут Ницше. Фридрих Ницше, — ответил тот. — А вас?

— Джеймс Мориарти, эсквайр.

— Чему бы вы хотели посвятить себя, какой великой цели, сэр? У вас феноменальные способности к точным наукам.

Это был намек на то, что в сексе Мориарти точен как часы.

— Знаете, я думал о преступном мире, — помолчав, промолвил Мориарти. — Что если взять его под контроль и править, как Наполеон?

— Только не закончите как Наполеон. Вы намерены править всем миром?

— Пока что ограничусь Лондоном. Лондон будет… — Он сказал бы: «Лондон будет моей чашкой Петри», но на тот момент она еще не была изобретена, и поэтому сказал так: — Лондон будет пробным камнем. Потом пойдут круги.

— Прежде чем начинать столь великое дело, совершите вивисекцию совести, — хмыкнул Ницше.

— Разве это проблема? — удивился Мориарти.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и бездна всматривалась в них самих.


End file.
